In Night So Ransomed Rogue
In Night So Ransomed Roge is the first episode of the second season and the 24th overall episode of Blindspot. ---- *Anagram: Nothing Is More Dangerous Short Summary After escaping from CIA custody, the team recaptures Jane and convinces her to become a triple-agent within her old terrorist organization where she unlocks some major secrets from her past, while recent betrayals from both sides threaten to tear her and the team apart for good. Full Summary Three month after the events of Season 1 finale, Jane is captive, in what appears to be, a CIA’s dark site prison cell as she remembers being tortured several times while she’s interrogated. Her face and body are covered by wounds and bruises and her clothes are torn. A flashback shows an unknown men training her to endure torture methods such as drowning and electrocution. After being put away by one of the CIA’s guards, Jane produces a needle from beneath her skin and hides it in her mouth as she proceeds to hide a rope tied to a drain grill on the inside of her pants. Before she’s hung up, as her handler ordered, Jane manages to open her handcuffs with the hidden needle and later uses her improvised weapon to fight against the CIA’s guards and escapes the place driving away in a stolen truck. Two weeks later, after solving a counterfeiter case, Reade and Zapata complain to Weller about missing their old job following the leads hidden in Jane’s tattoos, but their chat is interrupted by a chopper from where a woman, Nas Kamal, NSA, gets off and orders the trio to board the helicopter back to New York. While briefing the team about Jane’s escape from the CIA’s dark site and her recent sighting in Camden, New Jersey, Nas confesses that she works for an off-book wing of the NSA called Zero Division and that she connected several terrorist attacks to one responsible group, which she called Sandstorm. She also mentions that they cultivated an asset within the organization who managed to alert about an impending incident in Times Square: Jane’s sudden appearance. Nas believes that Jane was part of Sandstorm and was deliberately sent to the FBI, and that, before being taken by the CIA, Jane was about to turn against her own organization. The team follows Jane to a motel in NJ where she currently works under a low profile as a maid. When Weller encounters her, she’s not willing to cooperate believing that the FBI sent her to the CIA, so they engage in a fight until she’s disarmed and pinned down by Weller, Zapata and Reade. In the FBI, Jane is submitted to an MRI-coronary based lie detector to study the veracity of her words while Nas interrogates her about her participation with Sandstorm through Oscar. Jane admits that she acted under Oscar’s command after remembering their engagement and that she was the one who stole a pen, stole fata and put a GPS tracker in Weller’s car in order to accomplish his goal of taking Mayfair out of the Bureau, even if she didn’t know it at the beginning. Jane’s test demonstrate that she’s telling the truth and that she had strong feelings for Mayfair and Weller, tough he’s reluctant to trust in her again. However, Nas informs him that Jane wanted to end with Sandstorm and that one of the proofs was her killing Oscar. Weller informs that Jane has a fake business number, Joey’s Pizza, where she used to call to set up a meeting and that they plan to make her call so she could meet with a member of Sandstorm, using Cade as her cover and avoid suspicion. After making the call and discovering that the person who answered wasn’t the usual man, Nas suggests Jane to lie about her whereabouts and to tell her new handler that her life is at risk but that she’s proven her loyalty and that it’s time she meets Shepherd: all of this under the goal of getting to the heart of Sandstorm and find out what’s the plan they have in mind so the NSA could stop it before its executed. In order to make her alibi believable, Jane asks Weller to shoot her so the members of Sandstorm could think she got injured in a fight with Cade while she escaped from him, arguing that it’s the best way to show them that she’s been loyal to Sandstorm all this time. Reluctant to do so, Weller doubts if he’ll be able to shoot Jane, and after she admits that she’s the reason Mayfair is dead, Zapata shoots her from afar. In pain, Jane takes the car and drives away. Jane arrives to the address given by the man on the phone and realizes that his name is Roman, the same man who trained her to endure any kind of torture. She explains that she was shot by Cade and she’s taken to a hospital to get patched up. On their way she admits knowing she’s not Taylor Shaw and demands to meet with Shepherd as soon as possible, but a DUI checkpoint stops them. A police officer notices Jane’s wound and worried about her look, he orders Roman to step out of the car; Roman fights back three police officers, showing his brutality and professional skills and drives away with a scared and confused Jane by his side. In a meeting, Weller tells his team that he’s not sure about Jane’s loyalty with the FBI, but he’s positive that she didn’t do it alone and that Sandstorm needs to be stopped. They all agree to work on the case to avenge Mayfair’s death. Patterson shows Nas the contents of a USB drive left by Mayfair and they brief her with the information regarding Daylight (an illegal NSA program), Orion (an off-book spec-ops wing of the Naval Special Warfare development group) and a file under the name of M7G677, which only contains the picture of a black-hole that it’s presumed to withhold information. Dressed in a nurse uniform, Roman takes Jane to the hospital; she remembers him from they were kids but can’t quite place the memory. She stops him from killing a nurse before passing out. They then drive to meet Shepherd while Patterson re-codes a tracker left on Jane’s belt by Nas. A woman gets off a car and after ordering her men to check on Jane for microphones, she admits being Shepherd and also her mother. She explains that Jane was born in Pretoria, South Africa, revealing her real name: Alice Kruger. Shepherd also tells her that her parents were anti-apartheid activists but the government got them killed; after that, Jane and her brother, Roman, were forced to join a secret academy: an orphanage where they trained innocent children to become deadly soldiers. After Apartheid fell, so did the academy and Shepherd was one of the American soldiers who liberated the children, but Jane and Roman were too dangerous so she adopted them in order to keep them safe from themselves. They choose new names to start all over and Jane became Remi. Shepherd says is time for Jane to go back to the FBI and, thinking that Jane lied to the FBI about her whereabouts, orders her to tell them that Cade got her and managed to escape to go back to the Bureau. Shepherd promises Jane to answers more of her questions in another occasion and leaves. Roman gives Jane a metro card and sends her back to the FBI not before confessing that he was the one who left Jane in Times Square and gives her a one Rand coin. Jane and Weller are left alone in a room and discuss about Weller hiding the truth of Jane’s identity after Paterson analyzed her tooth. He admits that he didn’t want to accept the fact that Taylor was still missing and that he wanted Jane to be Taylor. He asks Jane about the memories of them fishing and she admits that she lied because Oscar ordered her so after showing her pictures of Weller’s and Taylor’s childhood. At the next day, the team meets to look at some pictures that were encrypted in one of Mayfair’s files and discover that Jane’s in one of them: unconscious and dressed with a military uniform. Shepherd is suspicious of Jane but Roman reassures her that his sister is still there somewhere and suggests to activate their mole in the FBI but Shepherd denies, saying that it’s too early yet. Cast Guest Starring * Dylan Baker as Pellington * Chad Donella as Jake Keaton Quotes Patterson: I feel like you don't give a lot of pep talks. ---- Roman: Bide your time. Wait and watch. There's always a way out. ---- Jane: I wanted to be Taylor. More than anything. Major Events * Shepherd and Roman are introduced for the first time. * Jane's true identity is revealed. * Roman's true identity is revealed. Images 2x01-1.jpeg 2x01-5.jpeg 2x01-15.jpeg 2x01-2.jpeg 2x01-13.jpeg 2x01-3.jpeg 2x01-14.jpeg 2x01-12.jpeg 2x01-11.jpeg 2x01-10.jpeg 2x01-9.jpeg 2x01-8.jpeg 2x01-4.jpeg 2x01-7.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Jane List of Appearances Category:Weller List of Appearances Category:Patterson List of Appearances Category:Zapata List of Appearances Category:Reade List of Appearances Category:Roman List of Appearances Category:Shepherd List of Appearances Category:Nas List of Appearances